


An Elegant Design

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically he talks shit about Finn and then there's nudity, Canon Disabled Character, Companionable Snark, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sass and Backtalk, adaptive sexual positions, misuse of a shared office space, sexy Bat-a-rang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wick was a straightshooter even when he was on his best behavior. When he got like this, slightly drunk with ideas flowing faster than he could get them down, he was completely unfiltered.  Raven knew she could trust whatever he said was the truth as he saw it, and when he said that her leg didn't have to inhibit her sex life she believed him.  Set post 2x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elegant Design

Wick's was grinning at a pile of straps, bouncing between it and the tablet where he was roughing out his design, when Raven entered the work area. He flashed her his mad hatter smile, the one that meant he was doing or planning something deviant. He was a straightshooter even when he was on his best behavior, but when he got like this he's completely unfiltered. 

"Good, you're here," he said. 

"Of course I am. You sent for me." 

"How much do you weigh?" 

"Why?" 

"I'm designing a Bat-a-rang for you." He held up his tablet and that smile was there again, gleeful and proud. 

"What's a Bat-a-rang?" 

"It's a safety device you wear on your belt. If you're outside the wire - and lets be real, it's just a matter of time until you are - and your brace fails, you can pull yourself up into the trees and out of sight. Good for retreat or a sneak attack." 

Her stomach clenched and soured. He wasn't wrong; she would leave camp eventually. Once she was out there, she has to be able to take care of herself, even if her first line of support equipment fails. She crossed the room as casually as she could, trying to stroll despite her eagerness to see the design and the limits of her traitorous body. The brace worked a little more smoothly now that she'd tweaked it. Never trust an engineer to do a mechanic's job. 

She took the tablet and looked over his design. It was basically an expandable grappling hook with a powered winch, nothing she couldn't build, but there was an aspect of the design that made no sense. Leave it to an engineer to make things more complicated than they need to be. "What's this piece?" she asked, pointing to a bar that slipped out of a pocket and folded into itself, creating a twelve inch rod. 

He leaned in and whispered, "That's the reason that teenage dust mop you're dating needs to throw me extra rations every damn day for the rest of his life. That's the bounce bar." 

She was more surprised that Wick didn't know she and Finn had broken up than by the moonshine on his breath. She knew should back away from this conversation, but Wick liked to run Finn down and she wanted to hear it. Wick's comments were sharp but without malice, and the things he’d say wouldn’t hurt, not really. She didn't want Finn back, not anymore, not now that he'd made it clear he'd rather be with someone else, and she can't cut into him herself, not while he's out there and she doesn't know if he's alive or dead, but part of her wants to hear Wick call him names. She egged Wick on. "The bounce bar?" 

His mouth quirked with mischief and his slightly overgrown mustache twitched in an exaggerated replication of the movement. "Set the line for the length you want, insert the shaft," he gestured to the rod in the diagram but his voice was low and teasing, "and mi'lady has a little help lifting and lowering when she's on top. I figure your leverage is off now. This should help." 

"Wouldn't it just be easier to go with a different position?" 

"I’d bet good money on you being an on top girl." 

"It's not the only way to do it," she said. 

He’d just been teasing her, sort of, also trying to help, but her answer sounded coldly accepting. There was a bitterness in her voice that made him angry, and anger didn't come naturally to him. "If you tell me that mangy rodent insists on missionary that will be the worst thing I've heard since I was on the Ark and they told us we were all going to die in fifty-two hours." 

She forced a smile and tried to shift back to the banter that she and Wick usually stuck with. "You think you know better than Finn?" 

Wick walked away from her, kicking a chair as he went. "The kid's voice changed barely a year ago. Yeah, I know better than Finn. I know you're amazing and he looks at you like you're his favorite pair of shoes. You're useful, reliable, and he's comfortable with you, and those are all great, but you're a hell of a lot more than that and he's too damn stupid to see it." He grabbed the metal cup that had whatever potion he’d had on his breath, took a careful sip, and dropped into the chair with a frustrated huff. "You should go. You know how I get when I've been drinking."

"You lose your filter," she said. She'd never admit it to him, but she liked him unfiltered. She trusted him when he was like this, and she didn't trust easily. She didn’t like the drinking, and she’d seen him drop the few pretenses he bothered with just for the hell of it often enough, but when he was kicking things, when he let go of the bravado he used as a shield, she knew she could count on every word out of his mouth to be nothing but the truth. 

He nodded in agreement. "I lose what passes for my filter." He kicked his feet against the floor and rolled his chair across the room, stopping in front of her and letting his eyes trail a slow path from her waist up to her eyes. The mental stroll up her body soothed his anger, but didn't settle the heat of it. "You should go before I try to convince you to cheat on your grubby toddler. I can use math to prove I'm at least 50% more man than he is." 

"Math?" She let herself smile as she said it and heard the tease in her own voice. So this was flirting. She'd never been through this with Finn. They'd grown up together and grown into each other. They simply were. They'd never really thought about it or talked about it until it was over. 

"Consider his age and mine. I don't know exactly how many years that shaggy child has been alive, but I've been around for more and I've packed more living into mine. I know things he doesn't, I'd like to impress you, and," he shrugged as he said it, "I have no shame." 

"You really don't," she agreed. He smiled up at her from his seat in the rolling chair and she noticed the creases around his eyes as he did it. Older than Finn by a good bit. Older than Bellamy. Smart. Openly interested. Direct. She’d lived through a lot of thrown together plans in the last week. What he was offering might end in a little awkwardness, but no one was going to die. There was no reason not to. 

"And you know I have no shame and you're still here." He slid two fingers into one of her belt loops. "How good is that brace I made? If I pulled and you didn't want to fall into my lap, would you be able to avoid it?" 

"If you tug, I'll fall," she said. 

"Damn," he muttered, removing his hand. "I thought through all the positions, how to work around your leg so you wouldn't even notice it, but I never have figured out how to get started with you, Reyes." 

"You could start by telling me about these positions you have in mind. I might decide that not all your ideas are awful." 

The smile he gave her lacked his usual glee, but she his gears turning as he mentally drew out his half-assed plan and calculated his odds of success of failure. She'd fix his design for him if she decided to go through with it. She always did. 

"You're a cruel woman, a vicious temptress. I know you just plant to take my best ideas and giving them to that sad-eyed opossum, but I like you and somebody down her should be getting laid and laid right, so here we go. If you ever decided to let me earn your approval, I'd start on the workbench." He kicked again so his chair rolled across the floor to the bench and pulled the lever underneath him to move the seat so his head was level with the table. He grinned as he said, "If you're laying up here with one of your knees over each of my shoulders, I promise you that you won't be thinking about your legs." 

"That's something you do?" she asked. When he looked blank she explained, "With your mouth?" 

Wick groaned and slumped in his seat. "How the hell has that idiot ever managed to hold onto you? I have met some stupid, unworthy sons of bitches in my life who still managed to do OK, but there's no way to explain this. No one is that lucky." 

"What else Wick?" she asked. "By some miracle you've got me on the table, then what?" 

"Do you want a lick by lick description of the pre-game? The flush that runs over your body? The sad fact that I won't be able to hear you moaning when you come because your knees will be clamped around my ears? What do you want to know, Reyes?" 

"If that's the pre-game, I want to know about the game." She adjusted her posture as she said it, arching her back and rolling back her shoulders. He didn't miss the move and didn't bother to hide his appreciative gaze at the breasts that were now just a few millimeters closer. He was an engineer. Millimeters and angles could change a lot. 

"Ah. Well, you'll be a limp, post-orgasmic mess and I'll just be getting started. The workbench really is the perfect height. All I have to do is stand up. Now your ankles are around my ears and everything is perfectly aligned."

"Until my bad leg falls and I get pulled off the table by the momentum and we both get hurt." 

He rolled slowly across the floor towards her like metal that felt the tug of the magnet but had lost the battle against the pull yet. "You really don't know how it works, do you? When you're done with that little boy, I am begging you, give me... Well, I was going to say an hour, but no. I'm going to need a lot more time than that. A week. We'll go on a date, a real date. I'll be charming." 

Her stare and the quirk of her eyebrow made her doubt clear.

"I'll try to be charming. Sober. I can promise sober. We'll have food, we'll build some stuff, and then I'll make your eyes roll up in your head. It'll be perfect." 

She laughed outright then. "You're hopeless, Wick. Hopeless and off-topic. Why isn't my leg going to fall and drag us both to the floor?"

He rolled his chair behind her and wrapped one arm around her thighs, ducked his head to the side and and looked up at her. "A gentleman holds a lady's legs together for her. It makes everything just a little tighter." 

"You have a size problem?" 

"No, but you'll be so wet I'll have traction problem." 

She shoved a hand against his shoulder, partly a protest but mostly an excuse to touch him.

He grinned. "It also leaves your hands free if you need to give yourself a hand." 

Again she teased, "You have a size problem?" 

He let go of her legs but put his hand over hers, holding it on his shoulder as he rolled his chair in front of hers. "Woman if you looked down you'd see exactly what I'm working with. These are old pants and they're about to lose this fight." 

She glanced down and worked for a blank expression. She wasn't exactly a cock connoisseur, but from what she could tell, he’d be able to get the job done. "And you think I should just jump right on that?" 

He laughed, but his expression was tinged with gentleness like it had been when he'd been trying to get her to use her brace. "A very specific part of me would be really happy if you would. The rest of me, the rapidly sobering and realizing I'm going to regret this whole conversation very soon part, wants you to finish up with Finn, pound out your rebound on someone else, and then come see me." He squeezed her hand which still rested on his shoulder. 

Raven's forced the words through a throat that wanted to crush them. "You want me to go back to Finn?" 

"Hell, no! You are both the stupidest and the smartest woman I've ever met. I am not interested in being the dick you ride because your muppet pissed you off. When you put down the baby dick... Does he even have pubes yet?"

"Wick!" she cautioned. 

"When you're done with him, all the way done, and ready for a grown man who knows how to properly appreciate a brilliant, stubborn, slightly crazy mechanic..." He slid her hand off his shoulder and kicked off against the floor, rocketing his chair across the room and withdrawing a bottle from a drawer. He let the liquid splash into his cup, raised it to her in a toast, and said, "If you don't take too long, I might still be available when you're ready for me." 

"Your drink too much," she said. 

"I do everything too much." 

"So did my mom." 

He crossed his arms on his chest and gave her a defeated smile. "How many drinks a day can a man have before it's too much for you?" 

"How many can you have before you forget to come home? Before you're trading your food rations for more?" 

Quietly he said, "I make it, Reyes. I'm an engineer. You think I can't build a still? Hell, I make more off the shine than I do from my day job." 

"That doesn't mean you aren't an alcoholic," she said. 

"Have you ever seen me drunk when I shouldn't be? Drunk at work?"

Raven ran through all the years she'd known and known of Wick. He was arrogant, maybe, or maybe she just didn't like engineers, and he had a reputation for knowing how to enjoy life, but she couldn't think of any time he'd actually done any harm. He was impulsive, but he came through in a pinch. He worked late when he was needed. He gave his all to whatever he was doing, including fun. 

"You're the wrong man, Wick," she said. 

"Better the wrong man than the wrong boy," he countered. He gestured at her with the drink still in his hand before realizing he still held it and quickly putting it down. "I could be the best thing that ever happened to you, and you're going to miss your landing window." 

"There's a landing window?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Hell yeah, there's a landing window. I have money, skills, charm. I've never killed or tortured anyone, which seems to be getting rare around here. I am not an unfuckable man, and if you aren't interested, I am not stupid enough to hang out waiting forever. Maybe you're going to marry your little sack of lint. How the hell should I know?"

She took in everything, from the boots that didn't show scuffs from his recent bout of kicking around the floor because they hadn't been polished in years to the hair that needed a wash and a trim. He was a mess in more ways than one, but he had a mind that never stopped. He got away with his madness because he could back it up, and for no reason she could understand this brilliantly crazy man thought she deserved better than what she'd always had. He also had the sense not to wait on her to realize it. She said the words quickly before the certainty that she didn't deserve it won out over her desire for something better. "Finn's with Clarke." 

"Finn's with Clarke? Abby's kid?" 

Raven nodded.

"He's dumber than I'd ever guessed." 

Raven nodded again. She might still love Finn in a way that didn't exclude loving someone else, but he really could be an idiot. 

Wick ran a hand through his hair. "Girl, we need to find you someone else to get on so you can get over him." 

"I thought you wanted me." 

He pushed off again, sliding his chair across the floor and moving himself further away from her, putting the worktable between the two of them. "Break-ups go in stages. The guy after the guy is never the guy. I'm going to be the guy and if it means you need a hump to get you over the hump, then let's get you laid." 

She bit the inside of her cheeks to hide her grin. He believed every word he was saying and she'd seen him design often enough to picture the schematic in his head. She called him on it, because he was Wick, and she could tell him the truth and he could handle it, his flaws and hers. She said, "Your design is ridiculous. Male A and Female A have separated. Male A has moved to Female B. Male B and Female A must complete pairing for Female A to be ready for Male C." 

"Am I really only Male C?" he asked. "You haven't been around at all." 

"Shut up, Wick." 

"Shutting up.” He rested his hands on the table between them and let the silence hold for a moment. “You know my design, mechanic. If you want it realized, you're going to have to put in a little effort." 

"Why don't you roll the parts I need on over here?" she said. 

"I'm not interested in being your parts." 

"Male B has already come and gone,” she said quietly. He didn’t say anything in response. 

“I've got a bad leg and a lot of issues," Raven continued. "And there's a flaw in your design." 

"I already knew you had a minor mobility problem and enough issues to stop a medium-size comet, but my design is perfect."

"I like to be kissed on the neck. Your worktable plan doesn’t allow for that." 

"Bat-a-rang," he answered. 

"My upper body is tired at the end of the day." 

He hung his head in mock shame. "There's a flaw in my design." 

"Fortunately you have a good mechanic. Move the red chair without wheels into the supply closet and close the door." 

He did as he was told, and then she called out, "I was supposed to be on the other side of this door before you closed it." 

He popped the door back open and grinned. "This is why you draw a schematic." 

She entered the small room and closed the door. Three walls were lined with racks of equipment, the fourth held the door, and there was a small open space, now occupied by Wick and the chair, in the center of it. "Do you really want me to stop and draw this out?"

"I am definitely going to draw this out," he said with a grin. 

"Sit," she ordered. She stood in front of him as he sat in the chair and said, "When I told you I'd fall if you pulled, I didn't mean you shouldn't pull." 

"Your communication skills suck." 

"This chair has support bars between the legs, Wick. I can use my one good leg and a little bit of arm strength. You can kiss my neck. You can move. We can make it work. If you want to." 

"One position, Reyes? You expect me to be satisfied with one?" 

"You look like you're about to ruin your pants already," she countered. 

"I'm not saying tonight is likely to be my best performance. I've thought about this too often. Dreamed about it." He hooked his fingers in her belt loops again. "There are diagrams." 

"Diagrams?" 

"Cartoons, diagrams, naughty stick figures. Let's not split hairs. Let's get naked." 

"You're a classy guy, Wick." 

"You know exactly who I am, Reyes." He smiled up at her. "But I can pull you into my lap without feeling guilty?" 

"I chose to be here." 

"Knees spread please. The idea here is that you land straddling me, riding my lap like a cowgirl. I'm not really looking to get kneed in the balls." 

"Your romance game needs work." 

"I am your throne and you are my queen. Sit upon me as you were always destined to do." 

"That's awful." 

"But I tried. I gets points for trying, right?" 

"Half a point." 

"Take off your pants and I'll increase that by a factor of ten," he said. 

"That still only gets you five points." 

"That's why this is our first time, Reyes, not our last time." 

"My name is Raven." 

"Take off your clothes, Raven." 

"This isn't a strip show." 

"Change in the other room. I don't care. I just want to make sure your eyes are rolling up in your head before we're done. And, baby, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be done a lot sooner than I want to be." 

"So I get nothing out of this?" she said. 

"If you would hurry up and get naked, I promise I’ll make it worth your time." 

She pulled off her shirt and let it drop to the ground, but to take off her pants she had to take off her brace and after that she wouldn't be able to stand for long. She turned her back to Wick and sat in his lap, undoing first her brace and then wiggling out of her pants. 

"You're killing me," he whispered. 

"Die happy." 

One of his hands slipped between her legs and the other reached around to cup her breast while his mouth moved to her neck. 

"Tell me what I need to know," he said. She felt the hot caress of his breath on her skin even as he moved from soft whispers to the gentle nips and tentative pinches. 

"Harder," she said. 

"Where?" 

"Everywhere." 

She was a ready as he was, and he plunged two fingers deep inside her, moving his thumb against her as he withdrew and attacked again. 

"Yes?" he asked.

Her response was ragged. "Yes. Yes." 

The fingers of his other hand pinched her nipple at the same moment she felt his teeth on her neck. 

"Yes," she purred. She hooked the heel of her foot between leg and support bar of the chair and used the braced position to ride the fingers deep inside her. The word came again. "Yes." 

He sucked in hard against her skin and let his teeth graze against her even as she rode his fingers. "Come dammit. Come." He moved his thumb against her, begging, "Now. Come now." 

Her rhythm slowed as her leg wearied and Wick picked up the pace, moving against her when she couldn't move herself. He wrapped his body around hers, twisting them both and finally kissing the lips that had spouted so many insults at him, and that was the touch that pushed her over the edge. Her body spasmed around his as cries she didn’t bother to hold back rang out in the small room. When she was spent she let herself fall back against him and asked, "Ruin your pants?" 

"I told you you'd be limp when I was done with the first round." 

"The first round?" she asked. 

"The meal's not over until everyone is finished." He pulled her hand behind her ran it over the zipper of the pants that still restrained him. "I haven’t even started."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and encouraged. Pet the author and there's a solid chance more porn will come out. OK, more will probably come whether you comment or not, but I do like comments.
> 
> Also, my apologies for any verb tense issues. This was originally present tense and I switched to past. If you spot any specific lines, please let me know and I'll correct them.


End file.
